Those Potter Boys
by MaryOlivia
Summary: What?" Hannah asked, looking up at us.  "Oh no…" I whispered at the same time as Roy and Beth.  "BAGSIE JAMES!" I shouted, laughing evilly at Beth and Roy's groans. "Wait, you HAVE a boyfriend!"
1. Saved By The Hand Of A Hotty

**Hope you like it… xx**

"Hey gang!"

"Hey Eve! How was your summer?" My friends chorused back. I shrugged.

"Fine, mum and dad are a bit off and Poppy and the boys are the same as ever." I told them rolling my eyes and seeing them do the same thing. "You?"

"Well, you know Ste?" I nodded in conformation (he was a _hot_ blonde - no doubt about it) looking at the exited expressions on all my friends faces. "He finally asked me out!" I squealed happily and jumped up and down.

"Ooh lucky you! I'm so jealous!" I told Roisin. She nodded her golden locks happily, squealing with me as we all jumped up and down, celebrating Roy's love life. "What about you Beth?"

"Well, mum had me go to church nearly every day even though I told her I wasn't a Christian-"

"She got grounded, didn't you Beth?"

"I was just getting to that Hannah! But yeah, after I told her, _stupidly_, on the first week of the holiday, she grounded me and said she had brought me up better-"

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" We all laughed.

"Exactly! So I'm so sorry I didn't write guys but she locked up Goldie!"

"Aw poor Goldie!"

"Poor Goldie? Poor me more like, she had me talk to this group of girls _three times a week_ to try and persuade me to turn back and they were bloody mental!"

"Language Beth!"

"Its not a swear Hans! But yeah it was so boring I'm _so_ happy to be hoooome!" she sung as we moved towards the train.

"Well it can't've been as bad as mine; all I did in the summer was devising a snogging scale with Claire down the road."

"Snogging scale?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Yeah," I said grinning. "From 1 to 10, ok, number one, peck on lips-"

"Standard." Roisin agreed, grinning.

"2- open mouth kissing," Hannah cringed openly and the rest of us laughed. "3- upper body fondling. Yes Hannah _boobs_! 4 tongues!" We all laughed at Hannah's grossed out expression. "5 –_oh… my… Merlin_!" I whispered, cutting myself off. All 3 heads whipped around to where I was looking. At a group of _very _fine looking boys a couple of metres away, walking towards the train and waving to their parents absent-mindedly. About four gingers and two black-haired boys. Everything about them _screamed_ 'hot'. Their swagger, their faces, and their bods… hell, even their parents were hot!

"I think I just melted!" Beth exclaimed in her Brighton accent, her reply being 3 enthusiastic nods.

"How can something _be_ so hot?" I asked astonished.

"I can't breathe!"

"SINCE WHEN DID JAMES POTTER GET HOT?" We all laughed at Hannah's outburst, realising for the first time who it actually was that interrupted my scale.

"Oh no…" I whispered at the same time as Roy and Beth.

"What?" Hannah asked, looking up at us.

"BAGSIE JAMES!" I shouted, laughing evilly at Beth and Roy's groans. "Wait... you _have _a boyfriend!"

"Yeah but… still…" Roy replied lamely.

"Oh well, Albus Potter may be quiet but at least _he _isn't an arrogant twat. So sucks for you! Bagsie Albus!" Beth told me laughing and doing a victory dance that consisted of her sucking her teeth in triumph and a sort of weird body roll.

"Well you'll never get him like that." I teased. She stopped mid dance to give me a glare. The 11 o clock whistle sounded and we heard the train start up. We exchanged a quick look between us before picking up our bags and running to the train, my friends jumped easily onto the moving train but looking at how fast it was _pretty_ scary so effectively, I couldn't jump. I squeaked in fear as I ran to try and get the door that my friends were trying to get me in.

"Come on Eve! Hurry up!" Roisin shouted. I shook my head in defeat, slowing down but before I could stop I felt a hand wrap around my arm and yank me in. I screeched once more as I lost my balance and toppled over, pulling my saviour down with me. I looked up and bit my lip.

"Hello." I squeaked out. He chuckled and shuffled on top of me. "How are you?"

"Whats your name?" He asked, ignoring my polite conversation.

"Gallagher- erm, I mean Eve Gallagher." He chuckled once more as I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Well Gallagher, Eve Gallagher," He mimicked with a smirk. "You really should get back to your friends, they'll be waiting for you." He told me getting up and sticking his hand out for me to take when I didn't get up. I took it and –_ Merlin even his hands are sexy! _

"Thanks- oh wheres my trunk- oh thanks." I said when he handed me my trunk with an inhumane amount of strength.

"James darling?" I heard _her_ call. She came around the corner and stopped short at the sight of me.

"Gallagher." She greeted sneering her beautiful features at me and glaring as if her life depended on it, probably at my close proximity to James. Flinging her _fake_ blonde hair behind her shoulder, she un-narrowed her green eyes at me.

"Raven..." I greeted back with little enthusiasm. "Since when were you two going out?"

"I don't think that's any of your business do you?" Ugh, what a typical Pandora Raven response. Yeah that's right Pandora- as in Pandora's Box…

"Yeaaah… well as absolutely_ fantabulous_ as this has been- I don't like you," I told her doing a 'what-can-you-do' face. "So thanks Potter, see you some time." I said saluting bye to him like an idiot and sending a glare to Raven.

"Any time Gallagher." He called out after me. The last thing I heard was Pandora commanding James to come into her compartment and meet her friends.

* * *

><p>I slumped down on the chair as I got in.<p>

"Oh... we thought you were still on the platform." Roisin said dryly. I raised my eyebrow and replied with:

"_James Potter_ saved me."

"WHAT? Y-You _conversed_ with him w-without telling us?"

"Shut up Beth I only just got back."

"Oh…yeah..."

"Right," I started, giving her a weird look. "Anyway, yeah and guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"Merlin, calm down!"

"THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!" Beth shouted not even sarcastically.

"Right, well, firstly why am I friends with you?" I asked myself. " Anyways… James Potter…"

"Yeah?" Beth asked in a whisper, transfixed.

"Is going out with-!"

"YOU!"

"No."

"Oh." I gave her another look.

"Pandora Rave-!"

"NO! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU?"

"Shut up! He hasn't done anything yet. Why are you so weird? ...So what do you guys think? How do you think she lured him into her bat cave of lies and whoreyness?"

"Honestly!" Hannah whispered looking up at the ceiling as if it would guide her. _Yeah, right!_

"_Probably_ her massive tits to be honest."

"Duh Beth! Eve meant what else? What could possibly lure _Harry Potter's_ son into a cave of bats and whoreyness?"

"It's a mystery!" I concluded, looking dumb-founded.

"No it isn't, you lot are just idiots! She isn't a bitch all the time! Only to us! …And she has massive boobs." Hannah told us, looking at us like we were stupid.

"…No… it has to be something else."

"I'm going!"

"Seeing your boyfriiiiend?" I questioned.

"No, I'm seeing Lorcan."

"You're boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Uh-huh." Roisin corrected, nodding.

"Bye."

"BOYFRIEND!"

"He's so totally her boyfriend!"

"Anyway, back to Potter, did he look… let's say… horny when he saw her and interrupted you love session?"

"…Erm… what?"

"You know like 'ooh look here comes a sex-bomb!'" She imitated in a very low voice.

"No. more like 'oh here's my girlfriend, the hottest girl in the school' that sort of look."

"Hmmm… interesting."

"…Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to read this now. So… yeah." I told them picking up my magazine and flipping to the front page.

"Swapsies?"

"Yup, same as usual."

* * *

><p>I finished my magazine in record time ...probably... so decided to write a book. Yeah, that right… <em>I'm<em> intellectual! Anyway it goes like this…

_My Book._

Maybe I should make the title a bit better though… ok here we go…

_My Book Of Fantabulous Words That I Made Up._

Bit long. Too bad. It's sticking. Its gonna be 'My Book' for short though. But here are the first few.

_Fantabulous = Fantastic + Fabulous. _

_Slupova = the _cool_ way to say sleepover. _

_Swapsies = swapping magazines in a clockwise notation when finished with your own with a group of close friends or 'a gang' _

_A Gang = a group of close bezzies. _

_Bezzies = best friends _

And so on. But that's only the beginning, there's so much more to write! More slang made up each day and when I'm in seventh year, if I haven't thrown it away, I'm gonna publish it! Gotta dream high to… be high? I dunno anymore. OOH Roy's finished her magalag!

_Magalag = magazine. _

There.

"Ooh gimmie! Mmm boys edition. Oh-ho they are looking mighty fine!"

"More inside Eve."

"Too true!" I agreed enthusiastically, flipping the sacred pages open carefully, glorying in the fit bods of the Witch Weekly models who put their pride on a low just for girls like me… ooh how kind they are!

_7. Bod(s) = Body(s)_

Yum.


	2. DADA Partners For Life

**Thanks to the reviewers! Next day update! im so proud of myslef :D x**

_Why_ do Sortings take so long?

I'll have to look into that. Maybe Hannah will know but I suppose, knowing her she'll come out with a sarcastic/snide remark about my intelligence… I mean come on! _I'm writing a book! _Oh Hannah_… _you can do better than that!

Anyways…the sorting. So long. What a bummer. But there was some _quality, _and when I say quality... I _mean_ quality, like _so_ quality, time almost went in slo-mo, yeah... _quality_ ogling time available so it wasn't that bad.

When it finally ended I ate. A lot.

"Stop being such a pig… you know the way you eat and act is linked to your intelligence." Hannah remarked. Typical Hannah. _What_ a babe.

"Thanks," I replied dryly. "And I suppose that means my intelligence is scruffy and like to eat like everything."

"Not 'like everything'… everything."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Neither does your face." What has happened? Since when was _I _the voice of reason in this weird foursome? I shared a weird look with Beth, tuning out Roisin's obsessive moaning about her boyfriend who really just does _not_ compare to my 'bagsie' as I have taken to call him.

"ANYWAY, I thought you said you were dying your hair. Liar!" Beth diminished, talking over Roy.

"Yeah, sorry about that, mum blew up at me when I even mentioned I wanted to get some _proper _underwear, you know like what Roy wears and anyway whenever Danny talks about his girlfriend and her roots mum does this weird sort of pouty disapproving face. Not like she can do anything, he may be her son but he's eighteen now so... you know bummer for her and all."

"Ooh don't even get me started on Danny. Mmm! Too good!"

"Shut up Beth, he's my brother and that is repulsive. Fact."

"Well he is fit and it's painful that he's three years older than me. Fact."

"You're both idiots. Fact."

"Go away Hannah your too mean these days…" I leant forwards as did the others. "Is it your time of the month?"

"NO! Merlin can't I _just_ be angry? You're so annoying! FACT!" she shouted, getting up and moving away. We all shared a look and simultaneously looked over to where she went, further down the table to her boyfri- I mean Lorcan. (_Boyfriend_).

"_Whats got her knickers in a twist_?" I asked the others in a whisper.

"_Dunno. Roy?... Care to venture a _guess_?"_ Beth asked.

"_Maybe she doesn't like us anymore. We are kinda stupid." _She ventured.

"_Hey! No I'm not! ...What? I'm writing a _book_ so its proof I'm clever!" _I argued, pouting.

"…"

"_Shut up." _I resumed my scoffing, kinda mad at Hannah and her random outburst.

"Don't worry about it Eve, she can be quite a bitch sometimes."

"Never like this though." I muttered, frowning.

* * *

><p>"Miss Gallagher! Come here please!"<p>

"How am I already in trouble? I can't have detention! MUM WILL KILL ME! Like 'chop my head off and roast it then eat it in front of my dead, mangled body' kill!" My friends rolled their eyes at my dramatics. Meanies.

"_Gallagher_!" He called again. I slumped my shoulders and dragged my feet over to him.

"Yuh?" I asked moodily. "What've I done this time?" Longbottom smiled and didn't reply instead called over James Potter.

"Hey Neville. Oh er… mum wanted me to… y'know send her love or whatever." I choked on my spit a little bit, going into a half laughing half choking fit.

"Huhhh… sorry carry on, so your mum sent her love…?" I trailed off with a grin on my face at his moody expression.

"Hey! I saved you so you owe me!" He argued.

"And we'll get onto what I owe you another time." I flirted, winking. Nevs cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt…" He apologized sarcastically. What a coolio.

_8. Coolio = cool person_.

"But I just wanted to say that because of your... _excel_ in D.A.D.A. last year Gallagher, your going to the sixth years class, to fulfil your... full potential. I _hope_ it won't be too bad-."

"You know you love me Nevs, you just can't say it because that would be inappropriate." I heard James snicker besides me.

"-And I hope you won't cause too much trouble for the new teacher, as not to cause stress and end up in another detention Gallagher!"

"Lies! I do not get into that many detentions!"

"You got one for each day you were here except three lucky days you were not punished with it and on several occasions you had detention pile ups… explain that." I was silent now, moody. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Cool. So... what's this to do with me?"

"You'll be helping her adjust; you will walk her to the lesson and make sure she stays out of trouble and you'll be partners."

"But professor, by the sound of it I'm always nearly in detention too- oh Merlin that's where I know you from! Remember like two years ago we were detention buddies for like months!"

"Oh! Your right! Oh that was so fun! And we used to- yeah, actually, probably shouldn't talk about it here." He nodded in conformation, sparing a glance to Nevs.

"Anyway I'm nearly always in detention too." He told Nevs smirking sexily… or maybe just smirking but it was sexy so…

"Yes maybe but you aren't that bad in lessons, only out of."

"Cool. See you tomorrow then Eggs." Said James, walking away.

"Wait how did you kn-?" but stopped as he wasn't in sight anymore. I ran to catch up with him; realising Nevs had slipped off at one point. I ran and ran until I got to just before the portrait where he was striding. I caught my breath and walked casually up to him.

"How did you know that was my nickname?" I asked suspiciously, looking up at him. He ran a hand through his hair, smirking… once again sexily; I should just call it sexiking yeah ok then:

_9. Sexiking = sexily smirking. _

"I'm a brilliant observer. Worked it out anyway: Eve I-don't-know-what-your-middle-name-is Gallagher. Egg is weird though so its eggs. Makes sense."

"My middle name is Galina. I swear my mum hates me." I told him grimacing.

"Nice." He commented with a snort.

"Hey! Dont be mean!" He snorted a laugh again.

"Sorry."

"It's not nearly as interesting as Sirius though is it?"

"Hey... how do you know my middle name?" I felt my face heat up _astronomically_ and I looked at the floor in shame.

"Doesn't everybody?" I muttered, scratching the side of my face.

"Nope." He told me sexiking.

"Well… see you tomorrow then! _Fairies_!" I told the Fat Lady desperatly as I ran in the common room.

"Wait!" He called after me but I was already rushing up the stairs in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Come on girlies! Breakfast time!" Hannah had mysteriously disappeared over night or something so it was just us three walking arm in arm.<p>

"Gallagher?" A deep voice said from behind me once we were sitting and eating. I turned around and once he saw me he laughed. "What the hell are you eating?" He asked peering at my plate with a smile on his face.

"Bacon and maple syrup." I muttered. "Its good." He raised a sceptical eyebrow at me which I ignored.

"Well you've some syrup on your face."

"I know." I told him wiping at my mouth. I did know… I swear.

"Sure… anyway you done?" He asked, re-positioning the bag on his shoulder.

"Yup, let's go." I stood up smiling at him. He started to walk and before following I looked back at my friends who gave me thumbs up I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows before running to catch up with him. He was at the top of a staircase and I ran the rest of the distance, I kept on running a little to fast and effectively tripped over my own feet when I got to him. I screeched as I fell down and snapped my eyes shut but the impact from the bottom of the stairs never came. I opened them slowly to find James holding onto me and dangerously close to dropping me too. He yanked me back and I slammed into his chest which did nothing to slow my heartbeat.

"You really need to slow down you know. Are you ok?" He asked moving my head so I looked up at him. "You didn't fall on the way aswell did you?" He asked with a small grin. I shook my head mutely.

"I have fallen down the stairs once, that's what Longbottom was talking about when he said I had three days off. I fell and yeah." I told him, stepping back and picking my fallen bag up. I started walking again and he followed. "It was pretty scary actually, it was the main staircase and I tripped… well over my own feet embarrassingly. I'm pretty sure you heard about it actually most people did-."

"Oh Merlin was that you? What was it… you go a concussion and broke you arm or something?"

"Yup, my arm… left one unfortunately and I had to stay in the hospital wing for three days, the 'lucky' days. Mum was furious at me," I remembered smiling. "She said I wasn't 'allowed my pocket money because I was so clumsy I would end up buying a pack of condoms and would fall onto a man's dick and have a baby'. Her exact words, I'm not even making it up! She's granazy!"

_10. Granazy = so crazy it's like a grenade blowing up in your face_.

He laughed loudly and for quite a while until we got to the Charms corridor. Only now were the corridors starting to pack with students. "We are now DADA partners for life now did you know that?" He shook his head laughing. "Well we are! Also why did you get me early anyway?" I asked him.

"Dunno, quality time?" He ventured making me giggle. "It's been good. I've got a few questions for you though so we'll get onto those when we start the practical ok?" I nodded and saluted him before going into the classroom and sitting down, followed closely by James, who tried to steal my book from me as I updated it from today's events.


	3. Detention For The Wicked

"Lemmie see!"

"No! Go away smelly!" I shooed him away from his grabbing.

"That was terrible!"

"I don't care, you have to stop trying to steal it every lesson! I'M RUNNING OUT OF INSULTS! Don't you understand? I'M," I told him loudly, pointing to myself. "RUNNING," I made two of my fingers do a little walk. "OUT," pointing to the door now. "OF INSULTS!" I finished, whacking him on the head lightly to prove my point. I glanced over James' shoulder at Raven who was murderously glaring at me. I saw James follow my gaze and he to saw Pandora sulking in the corner, her partner sitting uncomfortably besides her. When she saw him looking though she gave him a smile, sitting up suddenly, dropping her arms from sending me death threats. He smiled back and mouthed 'Are you ok?' at her. She nodded happily, still smiling. 'Good!' He mouthed back, swivelling back around to see me sitting uncomfortably.

"Let's just get on with the work yeah?" I asked quietly, in truth if felt kinda guilty about how I've been around James, I couldn't imagine what Raven felt when she saw us.

"Right." He replied clearly confused.

"Right then so…" I could tell he tuned out by his spaced out look and saw him looking at me. I didn't need his conformation in the work; I knew what I was doing; even if it was a bit weird that he was staring at me.

I had black hair that wasn't and didn't look dyed like everyone else's. It was apparently 'crazily shiny and sleek' according to my friends and didn't really have a style to it. I randomly ran my hand through it and would create a new parting each time. My eyes were brown, like James' but still shined brightly in replacement of colour.

James POV 

…her tits _were_ bit bigger than average but that wasn't the first thing I noticed about her for once. I saw her and her friends looking at my cousins and I on the platform, the rest of the guys didn't notice, I was the only one and pretended I couldn't see. I did remember her from detention buddies from two years ago and I still wonder why they were looking at me weirdly.

How could you not remember her? The only reason she wasn't lusted after was because she was kinda weird and a lot of people though her and her friend… Beth I think it was, were lesbians. That happens a lot at Hogwarts though and I seriously doubt she's a lesbian, its not like I've asked her though. I snapped my attention back from checking her out to see her smiling sweetly at me. I think she just asked me a question…

Eve POV 

I had in fact just asked him a question and by the looks of it he didn't realise. Pandora had left already in a huff. Lesson had ended and I really don't know what he was thinking about, it had been a while ago when he spaced out but I didn't pay much attention to it, standing up and smoothing out my skirt. I walked to the door and not turning back asked him: "Coming then?" he stood hastily, shoving his things into his bag messily. I laughed as he ran up next to me.

"What do you have next then?"

"Urm… break?" I teased, grinning. He glared at me mockingly.

"You know what I mean!"

"Charms… see you later Potter." I told him, walking towards my friends.

"Bye Gallagher."

"How operation GPWE?"

"Care to explain what 'gupwe' is?"

"'Get Potter With Eggs'. Duh. Roy came up with it."

"Thank you… _thank_ _you_ very much." Roy interrupted winking.

"Typical." I commented, looking up to the heavens.

"Naughty, _naughty_ Eve."

"What have I done now?"

"What did your mum say about your glasses?" Beth asked disapprovingly.

"'To wear them every day, every hour now I've got my silly fathers eyesight.'" I recited, getting my glasses out the case after rifling through my bag for a bit. I put them on and smiled sarcastically at them. "Happy."

"Tremendously." commented Beth with a grin.

"I look atrocious in them though! They make my face all weird!" I whined, turning around the corner moodily.

"You look fab babes." Roy interjected grabbing the black square frames off my face and putting them on. "Sexy?"

"Very." A voice called out from behind us. I turned around to see James punching… Fred, I think, who was grinning madly and when saw we were looking at them winked in our direction. Roy blushed, taking off the glasses and shoved them in my direction, looking at the floor as we carried on walking. I rolled my eyes noting that any of the Weasleys would never have even known we existed less than five months ago.

"Hello everybody."

"Err… hi?" I replied as Hannah took a seat next to me after not speaking to any of us for about two weeks now.

"How's it going?"

"Err… g-good- did you want something? It's just that you haven't talked to us in two weeks so…" I trailed off, taking a bite of my lunch.

"No… just wanted to say hi and sorry… y'know for not talking to you for a while but life has been a bit hectic."

"So hectic that you couldn't spare two minutes for your best friends, yet spend hours on end for you sort-of-sort-of-not boyfriend?" asked Beth with a bored tone and a glare.

"Oh look, a package for you Eve." pointed out Hannah, changing the subject. I looked up and saw Ophy flying towards us indeed with a package. Wait... oh no.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What?"

"Oh no, oh no, OH GAWD!" I shouted, seeing her fly towards us and land tidily on the table. Beth reached forwards for the package and my hand flew out to stop her. "_No._" I repeated in a strangled whisper.

"Err… what's wrong with you?" She asked looking at me with concern.

"Don't open it here!"

"_Why_?" Roy asked in exasperation.

"_Because_! AHHH no!" I screamed as Beth ripped it open anyway.

"Hahahaha… Oh gawd! Sorry Eve! Sorry!" Beth begged as I glared at her shoving the bras and knickers into the package desperately before anyone saw. My friends were all in hysterics as I shoved more desperately, trying to get my first 'woman's' underwear out of sight. "Not funny!" I wailed, frowning before shoving some bacon into my mouth.

* * *

><p>"So Eve-?"<p>

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Pleeeeaasseeeeee-!"

"No go away!" I demanded cutting her off.

"I'll buy you something from Honeydukes this weekend!" I pondered it for a while.

"…Fine! ...Shut up it's not funny! What did you want anyway?" I asked Beth moodily, looking over her shoulder to see Hannah and Roisin sitting together, looking at us in amusement.

"Got a detention tonight? Though you most likely will-."

"OH MY GOD! I ACTUALLY HAVEN'T! YAAAAA-!" I celebrated shouting and throwing my hand in the air only to be interrupted.

"Detention, Gallagher. For disturbing the class."

"But-!" he silenced me with a look. I decidedly fake cried at my unluckiness; I could've _actually _had a _whole _evening off! But noooooooooooo! Of course not. "I hate myself!" I muttered angrily.

"Want me to join you? I'm feeling bad for you."

"Naaaaaaa s'ok, James will probs have one."

_11. Probs = Probably _

"Oooooooooh-eeeeer, _James_! Will _James _have one? James_ will _have one wont he?"

"Err… yeah."

"_James_!" I ignored her teasing because he most likely _would _have a detention. She giggled a bit before- "_James._" was said in a mocking whisper through giggles. I honestly think she's on drugs. I have no other conclusion.

"Right… see you later I'm going to talk to Jam_- someone_." I told her, getting up as the lesson finished. I gathered my books and decided to skip out on my next lesson, History of Magic as we were learning about the goblin rebellion and I am a beast at the goblin rebellion. James had Charms so finding him wasn't hard, as I was already on that floor.

"JAMES!" I shouted when I saw him down the corridor laughing with Fred Weasley and Louis Weasley. I jogged to catch up with him, the other two embarrassingly still there. I may be friends with James but I'm still the girl who fortunately didn't get caught looking up a few fitties. "Er…" I started intelligently looking at the other two boys. James luckily caught my drift.

"You two go on without me, I think I'll skip."

"Aaaaalright… see you James." Fred said, not even sparing a glance in my direction. The other two walked off, still laughing, into the classroom. James slung an arm around my shoulders and guided me into a wall. Don't get me wrong sometimes I _do_ doubt where James takes me but he does walk me into walls quite a lot so I seem to have gotten used to it really…

"Got a detention."

"Ok good so have I." I chuckled a bit.

"Thought you would, I was just checking… what is this place?" I asked looking around the candle-lit tunnel that TBH was a bit gross.

_12. TBH = to be honest_

"Come on I'll show you." He said, grabbing my hand and guiding me along behind him down the tunnel. Cue mental freak out… about right now. _Oh my god he's holding my hand. He is HOLDING my hand. Dream come TRUE aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! _Ok, ok calm down Evie… calm dow- oh screw this… HIS HAND IS SO SEXY!

Oh god. I'm melting… he's smiling at me… so sexy… my heart is going to give out soon.


	4. New Places

"Are we there yet?" I asked through a groan. "Actually, where are we even going?"

He tuned around and did some sexiking making my heart melt as fast as that witch from Wizard of Oz. I liked her. I think she was just misunderstood. Its all about snap judgments isn't it? She probably came out of the womb looking like an ugly mong and her parents said 'She's gonna be evil one day' with _such_ certainty she thought, 'might as well - ooh a monkey, I'll incorporate those into my evilness!' yeah. It went like that.

"The wonderful wizard of oz." replied James with what I _assumed_ was sarcasm. Not too sure though.

"Hilarious." I replied snottily. "Your so full of remarkable wisdom it astounds me! So…are we there _now_?" I repeated for the… _tenth_ time now I think.

"No!" James replied, again with a laugh. "Now shush, before I purposely get you lost!" He threatened. I made a show of zipping up my lips, before they split open into a wide grin. James tugged on my hand to make me walk faster.

"Are we there-?" I teased, getting cut off by James' hand over my mouth.

"Nearly!" He said with exasperation. We walked a but further down the mangy tunnel, having to bend over a bit at one point when there was a sudden drop but, after about another five minutes of walking, James pulled me to a stop. "Right, now it's time for a few rules."

"I didn't know you were one for rules." I commented airily, looking around the tunnel, avoiding James' judging gaze.

"I'm not; and frankly, I'm offended you think I am, but _these_ rules I _do_ value, so shut-up and listen!" He commanded with fake anger. I zipped up my lips again, this time, keeping them shut. "Right, firstly, you can't tell anyone," I gestured to my lips, giving a shrug. "No-one! Not even Bethany!"

"Beth." I corrected, giving him an innocent expression when he raised his eyebrows.

"And you can't ask where I found this place. Ok?"

"Can I speak now?"

"Sure. Why not?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Then sure, I promise I won't tell _anyone_."

"Then…we're here!" James interrupted my magnificent speech.

"Oooooh good! Where are we then?"

"Somewhere brilliant." whispered James mysteriously.

"Shut up, where are we?" he laughed and pulled on my hand to stand in front of him. He pushed open the little wooden door in front of me making me gasp.

"I-it's a garden?" I stated as more of a question, looking around.

"Yep, found it in… fourth year I think it was. Like it?" I nodded numbly looking around me at all the beautifully colourful plants. It looked like the whole thing was in some sort of glass dome.

"Defiantly," I mumbled, walking in slowly. "How does it work? I can't imagine _how_ this would fit in… taking magic out of the equation of course." I added, glancing at him.

"Well… it's sort of like the Room of Requirement, but this room is broken somehow and limited in itself anyway, which is why most choose the RoR."

"Broken? In what way?" I asked, starting towards the middle of the room, letting my fingers brush against the flowers as I passed.

"Well… I didn't ask for this many flowers, and if you look closely at the glass, its cracked, and there's massive chunks out of it at the top, see," He told me, pointing upwards, I followed his gaze to the broken roof, looking around the massive willow tree's branches, similar to the Whomping Willow, but less knobbly, and shrugged. "No matter what I wish for, it's always broken. It doesn't matter though, it's well concealed on the Map, you can't see it if your not looking for it."

"Map?"

"Doesn't matter." I skipped forwards and sat under the massive willow tree, squashing a few daisies under me and I got comfortable, laying my back against the trunk and looking up at the many branches hanging off it. James came and sat next to me, watching me looking around.

We sat in silence for a while, while I made a daisy chain.

I know what you're thinking.

This girl is so cool.

And I agree.

"Why did you show me this room?" I asked looking up from my completed chain. I sat up and plonked it on his head with a toothy grin, laughing at his unamused expression.

He loves it really.

"Dunno really. I suppose I just wanted to talk to you… without everyone judging me." He added reluctantly as I raised my eyebrows.

"W-who judges you?"

"A lot of people really, they think I'm cheating on Pandy… with you." He added unnecessarily.

"Duh James, I'm not an idiot. And they shouldn't, were nowhere near close enough for us to kiss." I denied with a shaky laugh.

I know it sounds bad but I wouldn't care if he kissed me.

I hate Pandora and I always will.

"But I just... I hate her _so_ much. That's probably why people think were… y'know, _doin' it._" I reasoned with a shrug, starting another daisy chain to put around James' neck.

Hehe.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asked as I got up, searching for more daisies. I stood up with a few daisies in hand and walked back over to him.

"I think… as the bitches boyfriend it would be better if I didn't tell you." I said with a expression that quite clearly said 'sorry'.

"But if you hate her, why help her? Why don't you tell me? I'm sure she would never hesitate to tell me anything abut you. You and I know that."

"_That_ is exactly why I can't tell you, sorry James."

"I'll _never_ understand girls."

"Come on James! It's _simple_. I'm _not_ gonna sink down to her level and tell you loads of crap so that you break up with her. I'm not that horrible. She may have done things in the past which I won't forgive her for, but for you it's in the past, and I'm never going to tell you so get over it!"

He still looked sulky, obviously still as sexy as ever, but didn't say anything else, letting the matter drop.


End file.
